


Lost

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [77]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Admit it... we're lost.





	Lost

“Admit it. We’re lost.”

“We are not lost.”

“We’ve been driving aimlessly for hours now.”

“We have not. I know just where we are.”

“And where are we?”

“In the country, on the road.”

“Christ, but you’re exasperating.”

“True. But you love me anyway.”

“Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.”

“Now who’s being exasperating?”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Yes, I do. Very much.”

“From exasperating to soppy. You’re on a roll, James.”

“Thanks.”

“So how long until we get there?”

“James? How much further?”

“Hard to say.”

“Why’s that?”

“M…?”

“Yes?”

“I think we’re lost.”


End file.
